


Способы ухаживания простого государственного служащего

by Pheeby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk John Watson, Drunk Lestrade, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Humor, John is Not Amused, M/M, Mycroft Being A Stalker, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft's Meddling, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Простой государственный служащий всегда точно знает, чего он хочет. А он хочет, чтобы это не включало свидания кое-кого с кем-то еще.





	Способы ухаживания простого государственного служащего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dating Habits of a Minor Government Official](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825641) by [MagicaDraconia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16). 



> Бета – Xenya-m
> 
> В тексте упоминается роман-антиутопия Джорджа Оруэлла «[1984](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1984_\(%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD\))».

— Слушай, ты ведь сходил бы со мной на второе свидание, да? 

Столь неожиданный вопрос заставил Джона Уотсона, только что сделавшего нехилый глоток пива, закашляться, забрызгав пивом и кружку, и стол, и сидящего напротив собеседника. Грег Лестрейд поморщился и протер лицо рукавом, пока Джон продолжал кашлять.

— Может, ты и не заметил, — прохрипел тот, когда его легкие более-менее прочистились, — но у нас с тобой и первого-то свидания не было!

— Я знаю, но если бы было? — настаивал Грег. — Ты бы согласился пойти со мной на второе, ведь да?

— Ну… все зависит от обстоятельств, — неловко ответил Джон. Разговор клонился в сторону темы, над которой он не хотел задумываться. — Иногда люди просто не подходят друг другу… 

Грег нахмурился и сделал глоток пива.

— Это понятно. Первый человек сказал мне, что ничего не выйдет и что он ничего ко мне не чувствует. Но второй отказался, сославшись на занятость, потому что ему надо было помыть голову…

Его речь была прервана взрывом хохота от Джона:

— Что, так прямо и сказал? 

— Вот именно, — подтвердил Грег. — Третий сообщил о неожиданной помолвке с бывшей подружкой… Четвертый сослался на снизошедшее озарение и необходимость поиска себя. Пятый заявил, что ему пора возвращаться в колледж… в Небраску.

— Ну, может, это американец, — предположил Джон, но Грег только покачал головой.

— Чистый англичанин, как ты и я.

Джон протянул руку и похлопал друга по плечу. 

— Я уверен, ты найдешь кого-нибудь… — начал он, но Грег вновь покачал головой. — Не найдешь?..

— Я еще не закончил перечислять, — хмуро сказал Грег. Джон удивленно поднял брови. — Так, на чем я остановился? Ах да, колледж в Небраске. Так вот, шестой неожиданно вспомнил, что он из очень консервативной семьи и его ждет брак по договоренности. Седьмой ответил на звонок, но когда понял, что это я, истерически закричал и бросил трубку. А последний сказал, что переезжает.

— Ну, такое случается, — осторожно вымолвил Джон. 

— На Венеру?! — воскликнул Грег.

— Эм, нет, тогда, наверное, вряд ли, — ответил Джон и сделал еще глоток.

— Так вот, возвращаясь к моему вопросу… Ты бы пошел на второе свидание со мной? И если нет, то объясни почему. — Грег наклонился ближе, серьезно глядя на Джона. — Потому что я уже не понимаю, в чем дело.

Джон опасливо отодвинулся.

— Да, довольно непонятно, — согласился он и задумался. Все сказанное действительно выглядело очень странно: столько разных людей придумали столько разных отговорок — и не всегда даже убедительных. Словно они чего-то испугались… 

Эта мысль засела в голове Джона.

— Слушай, а ты случайно не замечал поблизости от мест своих свиданий черный автомобиль? — спросил он.

— Нет, ни одной машины, — невозмутимо заявил Грег и многозначительно посмотрел в окно, за которым у обочины были припаркованы три знаменитых черных лондонских кэба и еще два медленно проезжали по дороге.

— Я не про кэб, а про автомобиль. — Джон раздраженно покачал головой. — Я имел в виду такую шикарную машину, напоминающую правительственную. 

На пару секунд воцарилась тишина.

— Ты считаешь, что за моими свиданиями следит Правительство?! — наконец выдал Грег, удивленно поднимая брови. 

— Э-э, — слегка растерялся Джон. Если формулировать так… — Ну да.

Грег снова нахмурился.

— С чего это Правительство могло так мною заинтересоваться? — спросил он. — Каким-то простым детективом-инспектором?

— Оно, вероятно, следит за тобой с тех пор, как ты встретил Шерлока, — пояснил Джон. 

— Шерлока? — Брови Грега вновь поползли вверх — как много на них сегодня нагрузки! — И стоит ли мне знать, почему Шерлоком интересуется Правительство? 

— Не так, как ты думаешь! — тут же поспешил добавить Джон, но потом призадумался. — Наверное. Просто старший брат Шерлока работает в Правительстве, и он, бывает, наблюдает… за ним.

Грег окинул Джона недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Большой Брат следит за нами буквально? А он вообще знает, что мы не в 1984?

— Конечно. Мы в 2018, — заявил за их спиной спокойный вежливый голос.

Джон, успевший снова сделать глоток пива, опять закашлялся, но на этот раз забрызгал только пол, потому что от неожиданности отшатнулся и чуть не упал со стула. 

Грег же, напротив, только подносил кружку ко рту, поэтому, когда его рука дрогнула, пиво перелилось через край и аккурат на рукав остановившегося у их стола мужчины.

Несколько долгих мгновений, сопровождавшихся кашлем и хрипами Джона, Грег и мужчина одновременно изучали образовавшееся пятно: Грег — в ужасе, а мужчина — в замешательстве. Наконец мужчина взглянул на Грега и надменно приподнял бровь.

Шестеренки в голове Грега снова закрутились.

— Боже, простите! — воскликнул он, оглядываясь в поисках каких-нибудь салфеток. — Я не заметил, что вы тут стоите…

— Пожалуйста, только скажите, что мой рукав украшает не то, что здесь называют «на розлив».

— Еще раз простите, — повторил Грег, сочувственно поморщившись.

Мужчина вздохнул.

— Уверен, химчистка порадуется брошенному ей вызову, — сухо отозвался он. 

Джон наконец перестал пытаться выхаркнуть свои легкие и выпрямился на стуле, опасливо взглянув на мужчину:

— Майкрофт, что ты тут делаешь?

— Я проходил мимо и решил узнать, не нужно ли детективу-инспектору помочь добраться до дома, учитывая, что алкоголь в его крови уже слегка превысил допустимую норму, — ответил тот. 

Как заметил Грег, Джон не выглядел успокоенным.

— Проходил мимо… ага, — с сомнением произнес он. — И как часто ты проходишь мимо пабов?

— Постой, — нахмурившись, вмешался Грег, прежде чем мужчина в шикарном костюме успел ответить. — Я, может, и выпил слегка, и планировал быть вполне так подшофе по выходу, но это не значит, что я настолько набрался, что позволю везти себя домой совершенно незнакомому человеку, который откуда-то обо мне так много знает!

Мужчина вздохнул, покачал головой и словно в никуда пробормотал:

— От младших братьев одна только морока…

— Эй! — возразил Джон, грозно сдвинув брови. — Я так-то тоже младший в семье.

— И ваша старшая сестра ударилась в алкоголизм, разве нет? — резко ответил мужчина.

Джон задохнулся от возмущения:

— Это не… она не… в этом нет моей…

Мужчина повернулся к Грегу, очевидно игнорируя Джона.

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, — представился он. — Насколько мне известно, вы работаете с моим младшим братом.

— Вы старший брат Шерлока? — удивился Грег.

— К его величайшему сожалению, — отозвался Майкрофт. — В детстве он даже какое-то время был уверен, что меня усыновили. Или его. Он был… разочарован, когда узнал, что ни то, ни другое не правда, сколько бы он этого ни желал. Мамуля была в отчаянии.

Грег, а вместе с ним и Джон, уставились на Майкрофта.

— Понятно, — медленно произнес Грег, не представляя, что еще сказать.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Джон и Грег застенчиво попивали пиво, пока Майкрофт просто стоял рядом с их столом и вскользь оглядывал паб, словно изучая нечто, ранее им невиданное. Хотя, вполне вероятно, так оно и было.

После того как Джон в третий раз посмотрел на часы, а Грег в пятый раз подавил желание сделать то же самое, они обменялись взглядами, признавая, что их вечер, очевидно, подошел к концу.

— Вы готовы идти? — вежливо поинтересовался Майкрофт.

Грег вздохнул и последним глотком осушил кружку. 

— Да-да, — отозвался он и поднялся на ноги, сдерживая икоту. — Джон, если я больше не объявлюсь, ты, по крайней мере, сможешь подсказать Шерлоку, где искать, да?

Майкрофт сдвинул брови.

— Я не настолько небрежен в этом деле. 

— Конечно, ведь подобное ты поручаешь подчиненным, — отметил Джон и взглянул на Грега. — Не волнуйся, если ты вдруг исчезнешь, уверен, Шерлок быстро все раскроет.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — пробормотал Грег, закатив глаза к потолку. Махнув Джону на прощанье рукой, сложенной в неприличном жесте, Грег направился к выходу, где его уже ожидал брат Шерлока.

— Скоро приедет мой автомобиль, — пояснил Майкрофт, как только Грег подошел к нему ближе.

— Ясно. Знаете, вы ведь не обязаны везти меня домой, правда. Я легко поймаю здесь кэб, — Грег оглядел улицу, где все еще стояли несколько черных машин. На одной даже горел нужный знак. — Видите? Вон тот работает.

— Вы настолько против бесплатной поездки, детектив-инспектор? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, приподняв бровь. И хоть его голос оставался спокойным и бесстрастным, Грегу показалось, что он умудрился его обидеть. 

— Конечно же нет, — вздохнул Грег. — Простите, просто я не привык… — он мгновение поколебался и неловко закончил: — к подобным вещам.

— К подобным вещам? — повторил Майкрофт. — И какие такие, по-вашему, вещи сейчас происходят, детектив-инспектор?

«Да, точно обидел!» — подумал Грег, поморщившись от его холодного тона.

— Послушайте, — сказал Грег, потирая затылок, — вы сами сказали, что я слегка перебрал, так что давайте просто забудем весь этот разговор и начнем сначала? Привет, я Грег Лестрейд.

Он протянул руку Майкрофту, который взглянул на нее так, словно та его сейчас укусит или неожиданно ударит в нос, но все же несмело вернул рукопожатие.

— Майкрофт Холмс, старший брат Шерлока, — снова представился он. — Могу ли я подвезти вас, Грегори?

— Спасибо, буду очень признателен, — ответил Грег и улыбнулся. Он почувствовал большее удовольствие, чем ожидал, оттого, что Майкрофт так быстро его простил. Хотя, вполне возможно, Майкрофт просто привык к бесконечным придиркам Шерлока по любому поводу, и ему нужно было лишь почаще напоминать, что вокруг есть люди и с хорошими манерами. 

Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ, и их окружила уютная тишина на целых две секунды, пока к ним не подъехал шикарный черный автомобиль. 

Грег всю поездку разглядывал мелькавшие за окном улицы. Он не преминул обратить внимание, что водителю не понадобилось никаких других инструкций, кроме: «Мы отвозим детектива-инспектора домой, Филипп». Грег задумался, все ли знакомые Шерлока оказываются в таких ситуациях — или только он.

Когда они подъехали к его дому, Грег повернулся к Майкрофту — впервые с начала поездки… Как раз в тот момент, когда последний наклонялся к нему для поцелуя. 

Грег еле успел выставить перед лицом руку, и поцелуй Майкрофта пришелся в ладонь. 

— Эй-эй, полегче, голубчик! — удивился Грег, в то время как Майкрофт резко отшатнулся с оскорбленным видом. — Я никогда не целуюсь до первого свидания.

— Ясно. — Майкрофт взглянул на него с неожиданной усмешкой. — Значит, вы не считаете, что беседа в пабе, после которой вас подвозят до дома, является свиданием? 

— Что?.. — Грег в замешательстве моргнул, а потом рассмеялся. — Что ж, в этом есть определенная логика, — согласился он. — Хорошо, тогда как насчет такого: я не целуюсь до второго свидания.

— Уверен, это можно легко устроить, — пробормотал Майкрофт и выскользнул из автомобиля. Придерживая дверцу, он подождал, пока Грег выйдет с той же стороны. Грег же размышлял, стоит ли ему спросить, что тот имел в виду: устроить второе свидание или же поцелуй. 

— Ну, спасибо, что подбросили, — вместо этого произнес он.

— Поверьте, это было мне в удо… — Майкрофт не успел договорить, так как их прервал какой-то шум. Они были не одни на тротуаре — на них с нескрываемым ужасом таращился молодой человек. Грег неожиданно вспомнил, что это один из тех, кто отказался идти с ним на второе свидание. 

— Юлий? — спросил Грег, сделав шаг к застывшему человеку. Не мог же того до такой степени поразить тот факт, что он стоял так близко к Майкрофту: в конце концов, Грег сам был на свидании с Юлием, поэтому вполне очевидно, что интересы последнего лежали в той же области. 

С резким вскриком Юлий развернулся и рванул с места, а Грег в замешательстве смотрел ему вслед. Но сквозь дурман опьянения до него постепенно дошел смысл всех этих намеков Джона в разговоре про черные правительственные машины.

Грег развернулся к Майкрофту и, сложив руки на груди, поднял брови.

— Ах, — отозвался тот, — я смотрю, вы уже догадались.

— О том, что вы распугали всех, с кем я встречался? — ответил Грег. — Конечно. Только мне не совсем понятно почему.

Майкрофт совершенно не выглядел смущенным тем, что его действия раскрыли: его лицо выражало высшую степень самодовольства. 

— Ну что вы, детектив-инспектор, если они не способны выдержать небольшой невинный допрос, то они просто не подходят для совместной жизни с представителем нашей славной полиции. 

— То есть вы, значит… просто действовали в моих лучших интересах, так что ли? — спросил Грег, всеми силами пытаясь подавить улыбку.

— Конечно, — тут же согласился Майкрофт и изящно скользнул обратно в автомобиль, не закрывая дверцу. — Моя ассистентка отправит вам детали нашего второго свидания. Я прослежу, чтобы в этот вечер вы были свободны. 

Покачав головой, Грег все же позволил своим губам растянуться улыбке. 

— Разве это не злоупотребление вашим высоким положением?

Майкрофт захлопнул дверцу и опустил стекло.

— Да бросьте, Грегори, — сказал он, и автомобиль медленно двинулся с места. Грегу очень понравилось, как его имя звучало в устах Майкрофта. — Я всего лишь простой государственный служащий.


End file.
